The Pit
The Pit was an underwater jail used by the Order of Mata Nui to imprison those who were considered unredeemable. The Pit had a jailer (Hydraxon) and two Pit Guards (Maxilos and Spinax). The being who brought the prisoners there was the Order member, Botar. However, the jailer was killed by the Barraki Takadox during the Great Cataclysm and Maxilos was possessed by Teridax 100,000 years later. The Ignika eventually recreated the Matoran Dekar as a new Hydraxon with no memory of dying, yet with visions of his Matoran life. Post-Great Cataclysm In the Great Cataclysm, the jail part of the Pit (referred to as the Inner Pit) collapsed and flooded. Many prisoners, such as Toa Tuyet (the one from a different universe) died, but several escaped and were turned into water-breathers by the Mutagen in the waters of the Pit. Zyglak began to inhabit the inner Pit after the Great Cataclysm. The Pit was later a part of Spherus Magna. Geography The seas around the Pit, referred to as the outer pit, were black and filled with danger. Here, the six Barraki lived after escaping, along with many other mutated former prisoners wandering along its seabeds. Ehlek also built a base there, although it was destroyed when Mahri Nui sank. Notable Features * The Pillars of Salt was an area at the northern edge of Mahri Nui, which served as Pridak's favorite hunting grounds. * The Razor Whale's Teeth was an underwater rock formation in the exact center of Barraki territory. *The Octo Cave was a cavern where Kalmah first found the Sea Squids. He banned the other Barraki from accessing it after Mantax ate half the brood. Mutagen The waters of the outer Pit contained a strange Mutagen. It transformed almost anyone who stayed in it long enough into Rahi-like water-breathers, including most of the prisoners of the Pit. Known Prisoners *The Barraki **Pridak (Formerly) **Kalmah (Formerly) **Ehlek (Formerly) **Takadox (Formerly) **Mantax (Formerly) **Carapar (Deceased) *Nocturn (Deceased) *Tuyet (Reanimated) *Brutaka (Formerly) *The Matoran leaders of the Metru Nui Civil War (though it is unknown if they were still in the Pit during the Great Cataclysm, if they are alive, or if they're still there) *At least one Skakdi. He was wounded by Pridak and left for dead to the ocean predators. *Roodaka *Karzahni (Deceased) Non-Prisoner Inhabitants These beings inhabited the Pit, but were not prisoners. *Toa Mahri **Jaller **Kongu **Hahli **Nuparu **Matoro (deceased) **Hewkii *Hydraxon *Maxilos *Teridax (while controlling Maxilos) *Spinax *Lesovikk *Karzahni *Zyglak *Mahri Nui Matoran *Gadunka *Several types of marine Rahi Trivia *Mantax searched The Pit every night for something that was apparently important to all the Barraki, though none of them knew what it was. This thing had a symbolic meaning and was made of stone. It also had something to do with the Brotherhood of Makuta, and may have been a contract of some kind. It was confirmed that this is the Brotherhood Tablet of Transit. *Before the Inner Pit was flooded and destroyed, The Pit was a cave with cells. *It is now known that the Zyglak roamed the remains of the old Pit, for nothing else really lived down there after the Great Cataclysm. Category:2007 * Category:Locations Category:Spherus Magna